sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna
– czerwona kolczatka, ostatni żyjący reprezentant swojego plemienia, a także obecny strażnik Głównego Szmaragdu. Jego charakterystycznymi cechami są białe rękawice z dwoma kolcami, a także nadzwyczajna siła i wytrzymałość bojowa. Od tychże rękawic pochodzi także imię postaci: kłykcie (ang. Knuckles). Knuckles jest typem samotnika. Urodził się na Anielskiej Wyspie, na której mieszka i wypełnia swój obowiązek: pilnowanie Głównego Szmaragdu. Jest niezależny, stanowczy i silny, ale także i zapalczywy, oraz skory do walki. Rzadko interesują go mało istotne problemy, ale potrafi pomagać w ich rozwiązywaniu swoim przyjaciołom. Znany także jako jeden z najstarszych przyjaciół i Sonica. Utworzenie Postać Knucklesa zaprojektował Takashi Thomas Yuda. Na potrzeby gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3, twórcy chcieli stworzyć nowego rywala dla niebieskiego jeża Sonica. Wpłynęło wiele pomysłów na wygląd postaci, a także jej rasę, których ostatecznym wynikiem było powstanie Knucklesa w jego obecnym kształcie. Co ciekawe, kolczatka miał początkowo mówić z jamajskim akcentem. Pozostałości po tym widać w kolorze jego butów, odzwierciedlającym flagę jamajki, a także zwisających w dół włosach przypominających dredy. Takashi Yuda nie chciał, aby Knuckles był kimś więcej niż tylko poboczną, wspierającą postacią w serii. Jednak wraz z wydaniem gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Knuckles stał się jedną z najważniejszych, obok Sonica i Tailsa, bohaterów. Dopiero w Sonic & Knuckles, gracze mogli po raz pierwszy wcielić się w czerwoną kolczatkę. W późniejszym czasie, Knuckles otrzymał także własną grę: Knuckles' Chaotix. Charakterystyka Osobowość Knuckles jest niezależny i lubi samotność. Tak jak Sonic uosabia się z wiatrem, Knuckles porównuje siebie do gór: jest twardy, silny i związany ze swoim przeznaczeniem, trzymającym go przez całe życie w jednym miejscu. Z powodu życia w izolacji od reszty świata, Knuckles jest aspołeczny, nie przepada za towarzystwem, oraz nie oczekuje pomocy od innych. Doprowadziło to jednak również do jego naiwności i łatwowierności w dobro innych ludzi. Od Sonic Generations, co widać również w Sonic Lost World, Knuckles stał się nieco arogancki i zapatrzony w siebie. Najważniejszą częścią życia Knucklesa jest jego zaangażowanie w pełniony obowiązek: pilnowanie Głównego Szmaragdu i Anielskiej Wyspy. Kolczatka jest silnie związany ze swoim rodzinnym domem i jest w stanie zrobić wszystko aby go chronić, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać jego opuszczenie. W wolnych chwilach, Knuckles trenuje swoje umiejętności bitewne i zdolności poszukiwania skarbów. Kolczatka jest zaprawionym w bojach wojownikiem. Jego ulubioną metodą na rozwiązywanie problemów, oraz zdobywanie szacunku, jest przemoc. Rozwścieczony Knuckles potrafi być na tyle uparty, że odpuści tylko jeśli spotka się ze znacznie potężniejszym przeciwnikiem i poczuje jego siłę na własnej skórze. Knuckles łatwo wpada w szał i można go szybko zezłościć. Knuckles lubi działać samotnie, bez niczyjej pomocy. Nie gardzi jednak pomocą przyjaciół, a nawet gotów jest się im odwdzięczyć i być kimś w rodzaju lojalnego przewodnika i strażnika grupy. Doprowadza to czasami to jego przemądrzałości i poczucia, że wszyscy muszą działać tak jak on chce. Knuckles nigdy nie porzuca ustalonych sobie celów i jest gotów je spełnić. Można na nim polegać, jako przyjacielu, bowiem kolczatka jest szczery w stosunku do przyjaciół. Potrafi być wyrozumiały, a także okazywać empatię swoim przyjaciołom i wrogom. Samotne życie Knucklesa nie nauczyło go nie ufania obcym, a wręcz przeciwnie. Kolczatka wierzył, że w każdym tkwi dobro i szczerość. Z tego też powodu, wielokrotnie padał ofiarą kłamstw i manipulacji Eggmana, ale w ostatnim czasie zdołał się na to uodpornić. Wielokrotnie przebaczał i zapominał o poprzednich kłamstwach doktora, co skutkowało kolejnymi manipulacjami. Doświadczenia z oszustwami złego naukowca nauczyły go, aby stosować ograniczone zaufanie do podejrzanych osób. Kiedy Knuckles odkryje, że został oszukany, wpada w szał, ale szybko uspokaja się i szuka sposobu na zrewanżowanie się. Knuckles bywa nieśmiały w towarzystwie kobiet, co czasami widać w jego relacjach z Amy, Rouge i Blaze, choć nie zawsze. Kolczatka stara się to ukrywać, podobnie jak Sonic kryje swój lęk związany z wodą, zachowując się stanowczo, popisując, lub zgrywając kogoś zbyt mądrego. Wygląd Knuckles jest czerwoną kolczatką. Z jego głowy odchodzą mu opadające w dół włosy. Kolczatka posiada fioletowe oczy. Na brzuchu, a dokładniej na klatce piersiowej znajduje się biała, zakrzywiona do góry kreska. Na dłoniach, Knuckles nosi białe rękawice z dwoma kolcami. Różnią się od rękawic u innych postaci tym, że obejmują wszystkie palce kolczatki, z wyjątkiem kciuka. Knuckles posiada także zakrzywiony w dół ogon. Na nogach nosi czerwono-żółte buty z zielonymi nogawkami. Na wierzchu umieszczone są również szare, metalowe płytki z wypustkami. Klasyczny Knuckles wygląda tak samo, z tą różnicą, że ma mniejsze rękawice z kolcami. Moce i umiejętności Knuckles znany jest ze swojej siły i zdolności do walki. Wykorzystuje swoje pięści do burzenia wszelkich przeszkód, jakie staną mu na drodze, nawet takie wielokrotnie większe niż on sam. Siła Knucklesa ma odpowiadać szybkości Sonica, co pozwala mu podnosić i ściskać, a także niszczyć przedmioty ważące od 100 do około 500 ton, co czyni go najsilniejszą fizycznie postacią w serii. Knuckles może także wykonywać potężne wstrząsy o ziemię, zdolne do wytwarzania dookoła ognia. Uderzeniem pięści jest w stanie nawet zniszczyć Główny Szmaragd. Podobnie jak inne postacie antropomorficzne, Knuckles dysponuje wielką szybkością, choć nie taką jak Sonic, siłą i wytrzymałością. Jest zdolny do korzystania ze Spin Attacku i jego odmian m.in. Spin Dasha i Spin Jumpa. Knuckles posiada także rzadko spotykane zdolności szybowania i wspinania się po ścianach. Czynią go to bardzo mobilną i wszechstronną postacią. W parze z jego mobilnością idzie także zdolność do pływania pod wodą. Knuckles może również kopać w ziemi w poszukiwaniu skarbów. Posiada także wrodzony talent do szukania skarbów wyczuwania energii Głównego Szmaragdu. Główny Szmaragd łączy z Knucklesem silna więź. Kolczatka może wykorzystywać jego moc, zatrzymując energię innych Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jest także w stanie czuć energię Szmaragdów Chaosu i Szmaragdów Sol. W walce, Knuckles polega głównie na swoich pięściach, od których pochodzi większość ataków, takich jak Punch Attack i Double Punch. Jak już wspomniano, uderzenia te mogą wytwarzać fale uderzeniowe, ogień, ogniste kule, lub też ogłuszające trzęsienia ziemi. Kolczatka zawsze stara się przytłoczyć swojego przeciwnika szybkością i siłą ciosów, nie dając szansy na wykonanie kontrataku. Ataki Knucklesa są jednak z reguły słabe i postacie z dobrym refleksem i szybkością, jak np. Sonic, mogą ich łatwo unikać. Transformacje Super Knuckles Super Knuckles jest jedną z transformacji Knucklesa. Kolczatka przyjmuje ją, pochłaniając energię Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jego futro zmienia kolor na różowy. Knuckles zyskuje nietykalność, a jego siła, szybkość i długość szybowania zostają zwiększone. W nowszych grach, kolczatka otrzymuje dookoła siebie super osłonę, zamiast zmiany koloru futra. Hyper Knuckles Hyper Knuckles jest jedną z transformacji Knucklesa. Kolczatka przyjmuje ją, pochłaniając energię Super Szmaragdów. Od Super Knucklesa różni się tym, że kolczatka jest silniejsza, szybsza, a także szybuje jeszcze dłużej i skacze wyżej. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Vanilla the Rabbit * Cheese * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat (rywalka) * Big the Cat * Żabek * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Tikal the Echidna * Wispy * Emerl (nie żyje) Neutralni * Orbot * Cubot * E-102 Gamma * Jet the Hawk * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross (rywal) * Chaos * Gemerl Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman (największy wróg) * Metal Sonic * Mecha Sonic * Biolizard * Chaos Gamma * Black Doom * Doktor Eggman Nega * Ifrit * Chaos (początkowo) * Gemerl (początkowo) Temat muzyczny W historii serii, Knuckles posiadał kilka tematów muzycznych. W grach Sonic the Hedgehog 3 i Sonic & Knuckles, kolczatce towarzyszą dwa nienazwane utwory bez słów. W grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2, temat muzyczny Knucklesa to utwór [[Unknown from M.E.|''Unknown from M.E.]] W drugiej części Adventure pojawia się jego remiks. W ''Sonic Heroes, Knuckles dzieli swój temat muzyczny z Soniciem i Tailsem, jako członek Team Sonic. Utwór nosi tytuł We Can. Ciekawostki *Zgodnie z intstrukcją do gry Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ulubionym jedzeniem Knucklesa są winogrona. W kilku grach pojawiają się odniesienia do tego faktu, a w Sonic Generations, przed wejściem do poziomu Sky Sanctuary, za plecami kolczatki rośnie krzew z winogronami. *W grach wydanych na konsolę Mega Drive, ikona z dodatkowymi życiami Knucklesa posiada podpis K.T.E. zamiast imienia postaci. Jest to spowodowane tym, że można tam zmieścić maksymalnie pięć liter, co jest możliwe w przypadku Sonica i Tailsa, ale nie u kolczatki. *Z powodu ograniczenia liter w grze Sonic Drift 2, imię Knucklesa pisane jest jako Knucles. *Kolor oczu Knucklesa zmieniał się wielokrotnie w serii, z niebieskiego na fioletowy. W grze Sonic Battle kolczatka posiada fioletowe oczy w cutscenkach, a w walce niebieskie. *W niektórych grach, buty Knucklesa były źle pomalowane. *Knuckles i Shadow mieli początkowo pojawić się w Sonic Unleashed, ale pomysł ten został później porzucony. Sonic Unleashed to również pierwsza gra trójwymiarowa w serii, gdzie nie pojawia się Knuckles. *Knuckles i Sonic to jedyne postacie w serii, których japońscy aktorzy nie byli zmieniani od wydania gry Sonic Adventure. *Knuckles i Amy to jedynie dwie postacie w serii, które postarzały się wraz z serią. Wiek Knucklesa zmienił się z 15 na 16. *Knuckles jest jedyną postacią w serii, której oczy są fioletowe. *Knuckles jest jedyną postacią w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), która nie kończy poziomu. Mimo to, posiada swoją zwycięską pozę. *Muzyka z poziomów Knucklesa i jego temat przewodni były głównym powodami, dla których gra Sonic Adventure 2 otrzymała ostrzeżenie przed wulgarnym językiem. Utwory te to:[[Unknown from M.E.| Unknown From M.E.]], ''Deeper'' i Kick the Rock! *W wieloosobowym trybie gry w Sonic Heroes, biała kreska na klatce piersiowej Knucklesa znika, kiedy wykonuje on wstępną pozę. *Biały symbol na klatce Knucklesa miał początkowo reprezentować logo firmy NIKE, w ramach krótkiego sponsoringu. en:Knuckles the Echidna ru:Ехидна Наклз de:Knuckles the Echidna es:Knuckles the Echidna fr:Knuckles the Echidna Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Chaotix Kategoria:Grywalne postacie